


Young Love

by Annabellee86



Series: Jax and Opie [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Guns, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Shooting Guns, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, You have watched the show there will be violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellee86/pseuds/Annabellee86
Summary: Jax and Opie mess around as kids. This story will go from first time, though highschool.





	Young Love

Jax and Opie’s First Time

Jax and Opie had been 12 the first time they had fooled around. They had never done anything with anyone before. They had never meant for it to happen. They were sitting on Opie’s bed looking at a skin mag that they had found when they were digging around in Piney’s stuff. It had made them feel like they were grown even though they were just kids. 

They had been flipping through it when they started to get hard. It wasn’t like getting hard at 12 was hard, a stiff breeze would have gotten them hard. Jax nor Opie knew what to do. They both wanted to get off, but they were both too afraid to pull out their cocks in front of the other. It was finally Opie, who caved and started rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

When Jax looked down, he could see how big Opie really was, sure they had both been naked in front of each other in gym class and when Jemma would take them to the pool to swim or when they were changing for a sleepover but hard and playing with themselves was a totally different thing. Just seeing Opie so had was about enough to make Jax shoot his load. 

Jax started to rub himself through his jeans too, but it just wasn’t enough so he pulled his cock out through his fly. It didn’t take Jax long to learn that that was a terrible idea and likely to leave him bloody. He just couldn’t take his rock hard dripping cock rubbing against the zipper so he shimmied out of his pants, and laid back on the bed. 

As he started to really stroke himself Opie lost the last of his inhibitions and pulled his pants down his long skinny legs. Jax was growing at a pretty even rate, but Opie was all knees and elbows gangly and awkward. Opie was too lost in his own desire to get off that he didn’t think about being self conscious about what he was doing or how he looked. As Opie laid back on the bed, his arm brushed Jax’s as he tried to fit on the twin bed next to Jax. That was all it took to set his skin on fire. 

Jax wanted to be touched more to have Opie run his hands over his chest to squeeze his nipples like the girl in the pictures was doing to herself. He wanted Opie to kiss him, to slide his hands down to his thighs and over his balls, but Jax didn’t know how to ask for that or even really what he wanted from Opie. He wasn’t GAY he thought as he tried to keep himself from touching Opie as they lay there stroking their own cocks just because he wanted Opie to lay him to help him get off, that didn’t mean he was gay. He just wants to cum and that seemed like the best way to get off. 

When Jax couldn’t take it anymore, he reached over and started doing the things he wished Opie would do to him to Opie. He started by running the hand that wasn’t currently stroking his cock over Opie’s chest and ever so slightly over his nipples, as soon as Jax brushed Opies nipples Opie started to moan and as he did, he reached his free hand over and grabbed Jax’s thigh hard and tight, digging his nails into the tender flesh there, that was all Jax need to cum. As Jax came, he moaned out Opies name and came harder than he had the hundreds of times he had jacked off before, this was totally new for him, but he knew he wanted to do it again and he didn’t know what that meant about him but he knew he wanted more.


End file.
